It All Went Wrong
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: Waiting for Dark is more dangerous then it seems. At least, that's what Risa found out when noone appeared and the rain started to pour... SatoshiRisa, oneshot


A/N: Hey all! At first this was a songfic, but songfics are against the rules. I'm sorry, but I had no idea! I reread the guidelines over and over, but I couldn't find where it says so. If anyone knows, tell me, Ok?

I would like to ask the staff of to write, in the guidelines, that lyrics aren't allowed to be written by people other than the writers a little clearer. Could you do that please?

I also warn anyone who has posted a songfic that it is against the rules to write the lyrics, and I suggest you take them off immediately.

So anyway, as this is no longer a songfic, it is now a fanfic that fits with a song. That song is _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: I do not own any DNAngel characters or I'm With You. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki, and _I'm With You_ belongs to Avril Lavigne. I own nothing, OK!

**xxx It All Went Wrong xxx**

It was already 9 o'clock, and he still hadn't appeared. Risa sighed. Was he coming at all? Maybe he had already stolen the Angel's Crown. If he had, she would've missed him.

She studied her reflection in the river, leaning her arms on the rail of the bridge. A blue ribbon was tied in a bow in her dirty brown coloured hair, as usual in her half ponytail style. She was wearing a baby blue dress that she had picked out herself, with delicate frills around the neck and the hem. The skirt reached just passed her knees, leaving a large gap where her legs were. The dress had no sleeves, and she was wearing brown sandals.

And it was freezing cold.

She rubbed her arms, trying to get warm again. It might have worked, but just then a drop of rain fell on her nose. She stopped when more drops fell around her, making tiny ripples in the water in the river. "Just my luck," she mumbled. "Now my hair will get wet."

She turned around with her back to the water and leaned her full body on the rail. If only he would arrive. She looked up into the black night sky. "Dark-san…"

xxx

Risa was getting lonely. It was quite some time after 9 o'clock, and there was still no sign of Dark. The rain was pouring now, and the big raindrops splattered on her head and face, and all over the ground. Water dripped down her cheeks like tears – or was she really crying? She folded her arms over her chest, clutching her arms. It was colder, darker, and frightening.

Didn't anyone care about her? Weren't they looking for her?

Where was everyone?

Slowly, she stood up from the rail and walked off the bridge. How could she think that he'd come for her? Dark never did that to a girl twice. He never had. She wasn't really special, so why would Dark want her anyway?

Why had he kissed her like that if she was nobody?

She walked down the empty streets without looking properly. It didn't matter anymore if it wasn't Dark who found her. Now she just wanted to be in bed.

She needed guidance home.

xxx

She was lost.

She had never been to this part of town before. The streets looked so different, especially in the dark. Her hair hung limply on her back, the bow unfolded and tied in a normal knot. Her dress was stuck to her back and around her neck, the frills soggy and the skirt ruined. She didn't bother to brush away her fringe, so since her head drooped, it half hid her brown eyes. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with rainwater and falling to the ground.

She looked around, searching for anything or anyone she recognised. But the more she walked, the more lost she became. It didn't look like she'd ever get home.

Thoughts crossed her mind. Wasn't anyone looking for her, or wondering where she was? Not even Riku?

It was still cold, but she couldn't feel it any more. She felt so… empty. She was looking for familiar sights, but she was somehow still walking through the night blindly.

If she wasn't, wouldn't she know where to go?

xxx

Her gaze went to the ground, and stayed there. No-one she knew was out, the streets were all new and strange, and she felt altogether miserable. She continued walking, hoping maybe her feet would carry her somewhere. But the hope was so slim, so small, that it might as well not be there at all.

Her head hurt, making her view was cloudy, and she began to feel a little hot. Was she going crazy? It was icy cold and pouring with rain, yet she felt warm. Perhaps it was what you felt when you were about to die.

Then her head collided with a wall. But the wall was soft, and she felt no pain. Was that signs of madness as well? She smelt a rich fragrance. Perfume? No, it was more natural. It was definitely a person, so she had to apologize… like a lady should.

"G… gomen…"

She tried to get past, but she could hardly move. She felt like she was burning, and all she could do… was fall…

xxx

The floor was so comfy… wet, but still better than nothing. She had fallen forwards, landing on her front in a puddle. She was completely dirty now, but she didn't care anymore. The pitter patter of the rain was like a lullaby. She was so hot… and all she wanted was to sleep…

A rough hand pulled her onto her side. A voice she recognised spoke out, breaking the spell of the rain. "Harada-san…?"

Who was that? The name… she couldn't think straight enough… Her eyes opened slightly, and a fuzzy picture came into view. Someone was bending over her in a red uniform, from her school maybe? Glasses were on the face, droplets of water dripping down the frames. The hair… the hair was a blue colour. But who had blue hair? Blue, the colour of her dress, of her ribbon… of a clear sky…

"Hi… Hiwatari-kun…?"

xxx

A hand took hers, and pulled her up. She collapsed into his chest, and wouldn't -couldn't - move. Her hands clasped his shirt. She still felt hot, but now she was cooling down. An arm wrapped around her body, holding her close. Tears escaped from her eyes, falling onto his clothes, but it didn't matter. They were already so wet.

The hand briefly stayed on her forehead, and she heard the voice mutter, "A fever…" That was why she had felt so hot? He suddenly touched her hair, and after a pause stroked her head. "Why are you out so late, Harada-san?" he asked.

Risa closed her eyes, sinking into his warmth. "I was waiting for Dark-san… but he never came…"

For a second he froze, but then carried on stroking. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain fall. In was as if they were in their own world.

"Thank you… Hiwatari-kun…" Risa said slowly. She let go of him, sitting up. She swayed a little, but his hand steadied her. "Thank you so much…"

xxx

Risa looked up into his blue eyes, seeing past the glass and sensing his kindness. Had Satoshi really come looking for her? Would he really do that? There were so many other girls in his life, but he was here, sitting with her…

She knew what to say, but how could she ask more of him? He had sat here with her in the rain for all this time. She felt so awkward.

Speaking of rain, she couldn't feel it beating her head anymore. The pitter patter had gone. She looked up, and her saviour did as well. The clouds were parting, and the beautiful, silvery moon shone through the sky, round as a button and bright as the sun. Stars blinked around, lighting up the still night.

She felt him stand up, and he took her hand and pulled her up to stand next to him. She clung to his shirt to keep her balance, and lifted her head. She was still unsure, but gathered her courage and spoke.

"Please…"

Her eyes shone in the moonlight, the tears drying. Suddenly she felt braver, and she tried her hardest to smile.

"…take me home."

xxx

A/N: Finished… that was so much fun to write… I'm so sad it's over… (sniff)

That was the first bit of proper romance I have ever written, and I'm pretty proud of it! I was listening to _I'm With You_ the whole time I was writing. It's really good, but now I'm a little sick of it. (sweatdrop) Hearing it too much is bad for you, you know?

So, R&R! Tell me what you think! Was it too slow? Too fast? Boring? Enchanting? (laugh) I'd love some feedback! It'll make me feel ready to write even more! And then you'll be happier, right?

**Japanese definitions  
**-san – used like Mr or Ms  
-kun – used between friends, usually for boys  
Gomen – similar to sorry

Sayonara

Kosmic Kitty


End file.
